


Bearing the Weight

by ami_ven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara wasn’t in a study group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing the Weight

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "secret life"

Barbara closed the front door behind her and took a deep breath, consciously pushing back the pain so that she could walk without a noticeable limp. Alfred had assured her that nothing was broken, but it was a heck of a bruise and throbbed with every step.

“Hey, Dad,” she said.

Commissioner Gordon looked up, smiling. “How was your study group?”

She managed a smile. “It was… productive.”

“Good,” her father said. “I’m glad you have friends you can spend time with, Babs.”

Barbara’s ankle throbbed. “Yeah. Good night, Dad.”

And she barely made it up the stairs without collapsing.

THE END


End file.
